My Queen
by ToXiC KaNdY156
Summary: I made this story up so r&r and tell me what you think!


I own all of the characters in this story. I own the plot also. DO NOT COPY THIS STORY! I hope you guys like it!  
  
Chapter One: First Kill  
  
I was working late as usual. The Dinner normally closes around midnight. I was tired and decided to take a short cut through an alley. It was so creepy. I thought I had heard footsteps. I turned around quickly and saw nothing. I look in front of me and a tall dark figure is standing in front of me. I screamed as soon as I saw him. His finger closed my mouth.  
  
"Shh.There's nothing to be scared of. You don't have to scream darling. I won't bite you." He said. I could sense evil in him from hearing his voice.  
  
Something inside me said 'RUN!' but I just stood there staring at his eyes. It was like he was talking over my body or something. He smiled and started to walk somewhere. I followed him not knowing where I was going. He went down a sewer. I still followed him. That led to a door, which led to a room with fancy furniture and curtains. He took my hand and kissed it. I felt the urge to kiss him. Next thing I knew we were kissing hungrily. He moved my black hair away from my neck and started to kiss it. All of the sudden I felt something bite me hard. He had razor sharp teeth. I started to feel dizzy.  
  
I woke up in a bed wearing a black gown. I stood up and found the same guy I had met in the alley sitting in front of the bed.  
  
"Ah your finally awake my queen. I've been waiting for you for a long time now." He said to me.  
  
"What have you done to me?" I said. I felt my tooth. It was sharper than a knife or a razor. This is all a dream and I'll wake up later!  
  
"I gave you the greatest gift you could ever imagine. And now since you're my queen you have to love me.Kate" He said  
  
"How do you know my name?" I asked scared. I didn't love him and I didn't wanted to be his queen.  
  
"How can you forget? We've met many years ago. You were one of the greatest legends know to vampires'. You were the queen of them all."  
  
"You're talking crazy. This is all a dream and I'll wake up and find Metallica still playing on my CD player and everything will be just perfect again." I said practically crying.  
  
"Kate look at me." My 'Creator' said.  
  
I looked into his eyes. They were red. I couldn't get my eyes off of them. Chills went up my spine. I started to feel like my body had no control again. I felt weak. Helpless. He came over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back. He slit his wrist.  
  
"Here" He said. I stared at his wrist as the blood started oozing out.  
  
I grabbed his arm and started drinking the blood from his wrist. I never had anything that tasted so sweet before. I wanted more.  
  
"Ok stop" He said. He had to slap me so I would let go. He rubbed his hand down my cheek and smile. He eyes were a different color now. They were blue. He seemed so sweet and innocent. "It's time for our hunt today."  
  
We got out of the sewer and started to walk the streets. I could smell human's everywhere. I had to find food before I go crazy. My master, I now call him, brought me into a club. I sat at the bar and Master went off on his own. A very cute guy came up to me.  
  
"Hey there sexy." The guy said to me. I smiled at him.  
  
"How are you?" I asked him.  
  
"I'm great sexy." I hate people calling me sexy.  
  
"Follow me and I'll give you the greatest gift you would ever want." I winked at him.  
  
I brought him inside an abandoned building. It had furniture though and the place was clean. I laid down on the bed. He climbed on top off me and started kissing my neck. I rolled around and sat on top of him. I kissed his lips and started my way down towards his neck. Then I bite him and started sucking. He gasped in pain. I drank every last drop he had. I still wanted more. I left his body lying on the bed. What if I had turned him into a vampire? I turned around and saw Master standing there.  
  
"I'm impressed Kate. You did well. Now shall we get more?" Master said as grabbed my hand.  
  
We both walked the streets together. We both got back to our house and made love for hours it seemed like. Life seemed great. 


End file.
